yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hideyoshi Kabazai
dont edit this without this requiemblanchett's permission or he will feed you to howard the alien. only exception is if you're fixing categories/grammar/spelling. Appearance Hideyoshi has the build of your average Japanese teenage boy. His hair is neat at the front and somewhat messy at the back. It's also a blue-gray color. He wears blue glasses, a fancy tie and a bandaid on his hand that he'll never take off. His eyebrows are small, and look kind of like baked beans. His eyes are an olive green. Personality Hideyoshi is awkward but polite. He wants to be popular, but that's probably never going to happen because he's usually nervous around people. He's not good at showing his emotions; he doesn't really cry, and he can't really smile without his cheeks hurting. Deep inside, he wishes to have a close connection with someone. Once he finds that someone, he will become less reserved. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ** Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi Kabazai. Why do you ask? * When is your birthday? ** April 23rd. * Your blood type? ** B positive. N-not like I'm telling you to be positive. I mean, you SHOULD be... positive... like uh um uh don't take my blood though..... fu c k * Please tell us your three sizes? ** Uh... what? * Tell us about your family composition. ** ...A lot of people. *chuckles a little bit* * What's your occupation? ** Just a student. * Your favourite food? ** Tenpura, probably. * Favourite animal? ** The bongo. * Favourite subject? ** I don't know. * Dislike subject? ** Again, I don't know. * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ** Not really. * Do you enjoy school? ** Yes. * Are you in any school clubs? ** I am in the Art Club. * What's your motto? ** I don't really have a motto. * Your special skill? ** I can draw quite well. Or at least I think I can. * Tell us about your treasure? ** My little sister. Um... she's... she's funny... cute... smart... sh-she's my sister. * Describe yourself in a single word? ** Hideyoshi. * Your forte? ** As I said, I'm good at drawing. * Your shortcomings? ** I'm... awkward. In case you couldn't tell. * Places in your memories? ** A lot of places. * What is your favourite drink? ** Water. It's simple. * How good can you swim? ** Pretty well. * Your timing in 50-meter race? ** I... don't know. I'm not fond of races. I always feel bad for the losers. * Your hobby or obsession? ** Painting. * Disliked food? ** Anything spicy. It's too much for my tongue to handle. * Anything you want most currently? ** ...A new friend. * Afraid of heights? ** Yes. * Dislike thunder? ** No, not really. * Rainy or sunny? ** Sunny, although I do enjoy the rain. * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** Just the traditional pencil. * What do you eat for breakfast? ** Cereal. * Do you believe in ghosts? ** No. That's silly. * Can you play any musical instruments? ** Umm, I can play the trombone... sort of... * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** Indoor. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ** No. I get along with them just fine. * Do you have a cellphone? ** Yeah. * How long is your commute to school? ** Not long. * Do you have more friends than most? ** Not at all. * Your favourite sports? ** None. * How good can you cook? ** I'm a failure at cooking. * Favourite colours? ** All of them. They're all beautiful. * Anything you can never forgive? ** Murder... abuse... anything bad, to be honest. * How tall are you? ** About... 1.8 metres. * Shoe size? ** I forgot. * Your dreams? ** What do you mean? Like, literal dreams? Or... like, hopes? Or something? * Do you have any marriage desires? ** Don't know, really. * Do you dislike hot drinks? ** No. I prefer cold, though. * Do you like bitter coffee? ** Yeah. * Bed time? ** 10 pm. * Wake up time? ** About 5:30. * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ** Futon. * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ** Mhm. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ** Don't... lose too much. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ** I've tried neither. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ** Right. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ** I just woke up, so I don't know. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ** ... * What's the name of your school anthem? ** ............ :T * What's your favourite flower? ** I like all flowers. * What's your favourite saying? ** I... don't know? * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ** I don't know either. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? ** Flowers. * And summer? ** Beaches. * What about fall? ** Flannel shirts. * And then the winter? ** Ice. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? ** A few days ago. I don't know why. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ** Short stories, though I do enjoy the occasional manga. * What's your allowance? ** I forgot... * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ** "Uh are you okay?" * What are your hobbies? ** Existing. * Tell us your weight. ** I'm not comfortable talking about that. * What are you capable of? ** Well... a lot of things. * What do you wear when you go to bed? ** Casual clothes. * Has anyone ever asked you out? ** Not yet. * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ** ...panic...? * Tell us about your daily routine. ** It varies. * What is something you always carry with you? ** My bag...? * Western food? Japanese food? ** Both. * How do you commute to school? ** By bus. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ** Yawn...? * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ** Make breakfast. * Where are you living right now? ** An apartment. * What kind of place is it? ** Quiet, and clean. * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ** This Q&A session. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ** I don't know...? I've had a good life. * Do you like roller coasters? ** Not really. They freak me out. * How's your eyesight? ** Bad without my glasses, haha. * What's your favourite holiday? ** Dunno, really. * What job do you have in school? ** Job..? What? * What do you do in your freetime? ** Browse the internet. * How long do you study every day? ** About an hour or two. * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ** I don't have friends. * What do you do on the weekends? ** ...Browse the internet. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ** Another version of me. * Are the school rules really strict? ** Not really... * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ** A bento. * How many friends do you have? ** None. Except for my family. * Do you take any detours when you go home? ** No. * Are you interested in any actors? ** I don't really care. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ** Meh. Trivia * really loves baked beans man goddamn??? * Likes computers. * Extra awkward around kids * He actually has a few friends, but they're not very close. * Sore loser at video games. Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Loner Category:Bisexual Category:OCs